The Phoenix Shinobi
by IgnatiusThePhoenix2004
Summary: au Naruto. young kurenai is a shinobi who plans to recreate his home which was destroyed


**The Phoenix Shinobi**

my character profile

Name:Kurenai

Age:pt1: 13 pt2: 16

H/C: blonde

E/C:Crimson

J/T: fire style

 **Chapter 1: Proloug** **e**

on the outskirts of the hidden leaf lied a

village. a village of death,a village of hurt

a village of destruction. this village was

calledthe village hidden in the Flame.

this village was at war with the leaf. as

the leaf had a hero so did the flame their

king. Kasai Kokouo. the Flame king. known

throught the elemental nations for his

famous technique"Hiken" or Fire fist and his abilities. he was a man of a very tall

7,2. he wore a jacket with black fur it had

a fiery color.he had a sash that wrapped

around his waist. he has black cloak with

Flames on the bottom of it. he has a sword of pure fire chakra. he eas married to the "Explosion Mistress" Katsuki

Bakuhatsu. a beautiful woman of long blonde hair, fair skin and her incredible power she was giving birth her son

"Ahhh I'm going to kill you for doing this to

me kasai"!!!!! Katsuki Screamed.

calm down Katsuki that's just the paintalking.

after many more ear defining screams

a beautiful healthy baby boy.

Katsuki's pov

i can't believe giving birth was this painful!!

damn you Kasai for causing my this pain.

during my screams i heard Kasai say calm

down. calm down my ass!! he doesn't

know how this pain. after a few more pushes i heard soft crying. i opened my

eyes and looked at the nurse she said this

is my son. i looked at him and took in his features he had blonde hair and red eyes

like me, he had kasai's face and yet to know about his teeth. he was a healthy

4 lbs and had no birth defects. the nurse

gave him to me."He's beautiful" i beamed.

Kasai asked if he could hold him i saild of

course. but that's when all hell broke lose

no one's pov

A massive explosion was soon heard in

in the village.

Kasai quickly put on his Cloak and got his sword. he made sure his wife and son were safe and headed out.

 _meanwhile in the village_

a large bird that seemed to be on fire apeared. this was one of the five elemental

beast. This was Fenikku the phoenix. the bird rampaged and burned the village.

the beast then started charging a huge fireball and shot it. it was headed for the royal mountain which had the carved faces of all the previous rulers of the village. it was going to hit but "Fire style:

Fire gate!". a huge gate of fire took in the hit and shot it far away from the village.

Kasai's pov

"Ugh!.alright its far from the village now to restr-? huh, come out don't hide. i sence a presence ah what the?

hahaha impresive Salamander so the stories i've heard about your skills are true

( what? so this is the guy who is attacking the village.) Who are you and why are you attacking the village.

the man simply pulled out a chain. he said " why. you won't be around for long anyway". i got ready and he charged at me. i was able to dodge but he was almost as fast as me. he got with a punch to the face but i recovered and slashed him or i thought i did. when i slashed him it just went straight through. what jutsu is this i wondered. but my thoughts were cut short when the tried to attack but i dodged and crushed him with my fireball i used a seal and seperated him from the beast. from that the bird rampaged even more. i teleported to the village and got my wife and son.

Uhh my head kasai where is kurenai? do not worry i told her he is safe. the bird flew and appeared at us.i tol d katsuki that have to seal it into kurenai. she banted "are you crazy. kurenai is just a newborn he cant handle that kind of chakra. i reasured her and told her i know how dangerous it is but there are no more choices. she finally succumed.fine she said do it.

i chanalled my chakra and started the sealing. _Ritual Sealing:Absorbtion._

yellow sealing chains came and wrapped around the beast and started pulling it towards my son. once the beast realized what was happening it shot a spear of flames at kurenai. katsuki and i ran to cover kurenai. the spear went through both off us and stopped before my sons face.

and then it disapered. the chains pulled harder and pulled it into my son. the mark of a phoenix head appeared on his hand.

the village was safe but katsuki and i wouldnt make it so we gave the last of our chakra to kurenai with my dying wish i sent kurenai to marco my royal adviser. and then katsuki and i died.

 **well thats the first chapter hoped ya like it**

 **jahmatikilker34 signing out.**


End file.
